Waiting For Superman
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: She didn't believe in the 'Boogeyman', so why should she believe in the mysterious 'Winter Spirit? But now the blonde is forced to open her eyes & see what this strange boy can offer her; he did owe her one when he stold her cookies & when he practically scarred the girl into bits! But now she looks out the window of her tower, watching & longing for her hero to come & save her.


**A/N: Hello there fellow readers, this my first ever crossover & please treat it kindly, I'm quite the sensitive type & hotheaded coward that 'everyone' proclaims me to be but being weird is what I have & love living through it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Ugh I hate these things)**

**I do not own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians, nor there characters, everything belongs to DreamWorks & Disney, but if I did own them both I'd ship Jack Frost & Rapunzel sooooooooo HARD!**

**Bye. LOVIES & ENJOY!**

**A Chilling Night**

My eyes dreamily closed tight as I took in deep cautious breaths of air, my feet slowly patted against the stepping stones that led me to the opened spaced window; which always gave me the partial piece of a get away from my sleepless nights. The stars (from the distance I stood from) shined sweetly on the thin layer of a midnight blue coat, the coat which was my favorite part of every night...the sky, as I try to pull my fragile doll size of a body on the case of the widen space my poor little arms turn sore, and effortlessly I drop near the window with a sadden pout. 'If only I were taller', I thought with a saddened tone, watching with my neck stretching to least find shreds of the glowing evidence that symbolize the "floating lights".

If you're wondering what the floating lights are, there tiny ornaments that are always released into the sky on my birthday... the only dream I had since I was 5, mother tells me there only stars but I disagree they are there for me, or I think thats why but I can't be sure.

As I stood up my brows narrowed in anger, 'I always make it a challenge to at least try and make it towards the wooden top of the windows ledge, but I guess today isn't my day', almost daily mother would always complain about the bruises on my back as she changed me into clothes, always asking "Rapunzel what's this?", I would only shrug and lie that I fell or hurted myself by accident she always believed me. I guess she never wanted to have a serious talk about me and my bruises, slowly I winced at the soreful pain of my back looking to over my shoulder to see if mother woke up from her sleep but only the sound of crickets and owls hooting was heard, I smiled softly walking towards the kitchen to find the jar which were filled with cookies mother warned me not to eat. She told me if I was a bad little girl the "Boogey-Man" would get me, of course I didn't believe her she always pretended to act if he was real when was a little younger but I eventually learned the truth.

Looking over the cabinets and empty jars I finally found the cookies, with a smirk I tippy toed to the cabinet and slipped my tiny hands around it, bringing it down towards my chest, with soft steps I managed to quietly sit near the entrance of the window... and began to enjoy my price "She's says the Boogeyman is real but you don't see him around, now do you?', I snickered with an amused grin watching with hungered eyes as my hand took out a sugar cookie "Ha! The boogeyman", I laughed quietly shaking my head in disappointment but before I could take a bite a quick flash of blue & white dashed in front me, making my hair fly frontwards with a chill, as I pushed away the pile of golden locks from my face the unthinkable happened... the cookies were GONE!

My heart raced a million times faster, my lungs almost bursting with fear and confusion, the only cookie I had left was the one previously in my right hand... the jar was nowhere to be found and no traces of the colors blue and white that was flown in front of me, I couldn't say I wasn't scared... I was terrified and the only thing I can do was run and I did, running towards mothers room yelling on the top of my lungs "Mommy! Mommy!", with all the force in my body I slammed the door open and jumped underneath the sheets where mother laid "R-Rapunzel? Rapunzel! What is going on?", by the frustrated tone of voice I knew she was angry "Mother, the boogeyman he was here!", I shook my mother's arms trying to explain what I saw "Oh Rapunzel were you still awake? What did I tell you about staying up late?", sheepishly I looked down with a frown "That soon I'll become sleepy and start to imagine things... but mother!", she hushed me before I could say anything else feeling her nuzzle me closer towards her chest "Like I said you just simply imagined what you 'thought' you saw, now please Rapunzel let me sleep?", soon after I nodded laying near where she slept "Yes mother", I whispered softly while briefly looking straight at the opened door I knew I wasn't wrong... but if it wasn't the boogeyman, who was it?

**A/N: Well. There you go. Who was the strange blue-white flash? Why does Rapunzel feel it's not the 'boogeyman'?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
